How the West got Wild
by AngelF18
Summary: Some of the X-men are sent back in time to the Wild West to prevent someone form changing the course of history, the only problem is they have no powers. Romy
1. Disturbing Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, though it would be nice. I have made so small revisions to this chapter. **

The air was pulsating with tension; she could feel it as she watched the two men in the street, the hot dusty air swirling around their still figures. Everyone else had taken cover except her; no she had to watch the outcome. Somewhere a horse let out a shrill whine of fear, almost as though it sensed that this confrontation would turn deadly. Across the street she could just barely make out the shapes of people watching from the general store windows and could feel the unseen eyes peeking from the saloon doors behind her. The wind was whipping her auburn locks into her face, mixing with the stark white hairs that framed around it.

_The big man standing in the street directly in front of her issued a challenge to the younger man standing opposite him but further away. She strained to listen but the words seem to escape her hearing, almost as if the wind had snatched them away. She could see his hands getting ready to reach for the pistols that rested in the holsters at his hips. Though she could not see his eyes she could almost feel the murderous intent emanating from them. _

_Fear gripped her heart as her gaze shot to the other man. He was dressed from head to toe in black. His well-muscled frame was barely concealed beneath the black leather duster that would lift and fall gently with each gust of wind. His hands were also poised over the handles of two ivory pistols itching for the moment he would have to spring them forward. His face was hidden under the brim of the black planters hat that reminded her Rhett Butler from "Gone with the Wind", but she was sure he was wearing his trademark smirk. Slowly he lifted his head to glare at his opponent, the smirk set in a grim line across his face. Finally she could see the chiseled features of his face and the hard glint of his eyes. Her heart caught in her throat as he turned those eyes to briefly glace at her, red-on-black meeting with her deep emeralds. There was no fear in them just a flash of intense longing and passion._

_She wanted to cry out, to warn him to keep his eyes on the enemy, to not put his life at risk looking at her that way. It happened so quickly; in the instant his head was turned the other man drew his weapon and fired. The blast seemed to shatter the silence around her and she watched in horror as the younger man jerked. A scream left her lips as she watched him fall, trying to will her feet to move towards him. It felt like it took forever to reach him as she dropped to her knees and pulled his head into her lap. His beautiful eyes looked up into hers as his breath became more ragged. She couldn't see through the tears that streamed down her face and almost couldn't hear him speak over the sound of her heart breaking. _

"_Chere…"_

oXoXoXoXo

Rogue shot straight up in he bed her hand gripping her heart. Quickly her eyes scanned the room around her, begging to register that she had not just witnessed the scene her mind kept replaying. She was sitting in her bed at the mansion, her own things surrounded her. There was no saloon or dusty street, just her dresser and her band posters. Across the room her roommate Kitty was snoring softly and outside came the familiar evening sounds of the Bayville night.

It took a moment but Rogue could feel herself start to calm, her heart rate returning to its normal steady thumping. It had felt so real. She had almost felt the heat and the dust of an old fashioned western town. What really bothered her was the remembered fear at seeing him fall, him of all people. She couldn't stand the man who had just occupied her dream, but her body still shivered at the memory. Slowly she lowered herself back down to the pillows and closed her eyes.

That would be the last time she ever watched a western with Kitty before she went to bed.

OXoXoXoXo

The next day appeared to be just like any other around Xavier's school. The younger mutants were all outside playing a no powers barred game of flag football. No one ever won by scoring points; the winner was determined by how many of the opposing team was not in the med lab by the end of it. Rogue found herself in the Rec Room with some of the other older kids.

Kitty was over in the corner teaching her boyfriend Piotr how to use a web cam to speak to his little sister in Russia. Rogue smiled as she watched the two sit with their heads bent together as Kitty pointed out all the different things poor Piotr would have to turn on or click. Sometimes the tiny brunette forgot her boyfriend was not the computer wiz she was. The much larger Russian would be lucky if he did not accidentally smash the tiny camera like he did the last one.

Her furry blue brother Kurt was currently hanging from the chandelier, for all she could figure he was mapping out different targets about the room. He must be planning some new prank to play on Bobby since the younger boy had started a war to see who was King Prankster. From his mutterings Rouge gathered that it would involve butter, shaving cream, honey and a mass amount of feathers. She really would hate to be Bobby.

She was curled up on one of the many lounge chairs with a book propped open in her hands, trying to ignore the man lounging on the couch opposite her. She hadn't been able to meet his gaze all morning after her dream last night. She really had hoped to avoid him completely but he seemed determined to undermine her plan. He merely plopped down across from her right after she got comfy with her book and was even now proceeding to play a game of solitaire on the coffee table that separated them. He wasn't talking which had to be a first, but it also made her more uneasy.

She didn't know why but she found herself sneaking a peek out of the corner of her eye. She never knew what to expect from Remy LeBeau. She couldn't deny that the man was attractive. His shaggy auburn hair fell perfectly around his handsome face. He had gorgeous tanned skin from a childhood spent in the steaming Louisiana summer sun and perfectly toned muscles that were straining against the material of his white t-shirt and dark jeans. Yet by far the feature that always captured her attention were those burning rubies on ash that he called eyes. He was a former thief and a womanizing player, though Kitty was always quick to point out he had yet to take out one other girl since he set his sights on Rogue. Rogue just didn't understand that, she knew her powers made her untouchable and that was a natural challenge to him but lately it had begun to feel different. At times she even had almost convinced herself that he was actually trying to get close to her just to get to know her, and that was frightening. He could have any girl what use was an untouchable one? She was still thinking this when his voice broke the silence causing her to jump slightly.

"Did no one ever tell y' chere it not polite t' stare at people?" he said never once lifting his eyes from the cards in front of him.

She just knew there was a pink tinge to her skin as the blush crept into her cheeks.

"Ah wasn't staring at ya Swamp Rat so get over yourself."

He raised his head slightly to catch the blush on her face. She could deny anything she wanted but Remy knew better. He knew she liked him more then she let on and he was determined to win her over. Never before had he let a woman get so far under his skin. At first he was convinced it was simple attraction, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He figured he would sweep her of her feet have some fun then be done with her. When he found out about her mutation it had become a goal, the ultimate prize to a master thief like him, but then something changed. He began to watch her and listen to her. He saw her pain at not being able to touch, saw the fire and strength in her eyes when she was mad or training and the kindness she showed to others around her though they were afraid to get to close. What really hooked him though was the first time he heard her sincerely laugh, not the sarcastic chuckle she usually used. He had simply been taking a walk around the grounds and he came upon her by accident. She was bent over the fountain in the garden trying to reach her glove that fell in and she didn't see him. She bent a little to far though, causing her to lose her grip on the side and slip partway into the water. He had been waiting to hear a long line of curses knowing her strong temper but was shocked when instead came a laugh that sounded like the tinkling of bells. He felt something in his chest constrict and he knew he was a lost man.

"Y' know y' were chere, but don' worry Remy would never hold it agains' y'. Y' can stare all y' want," he smirked.

"Like ah couldn't find something more interesting to look at?"

"Awe y' wound Remy, and here moi was just sittin' here all nice and quiet just playing with m' cards."

Rogue was getting frustrated now. She was about to get up and storm out when the Professor's voice reverberated in her head.

"_**Rogue would you please be so kind as to report to my office immediately."**_

There was no way to argue with a voice in her head, with the voices her powers had created in hers she should know, so Rogue got up and laid her book on the table. She could tell Remy, Kitty and Piotr had all gotten the same message when they too all got up and began following her to the door. Remy only paused long enough to collect his cards.

"Like what do you think the Professor wants," Kitty asked once they reached the main foyer.

"Ah don't know Kit, guess we'll find out once we get there." Rogue replied. Nobody else could tell but she was getting a really bad feeling about this.

**A/N: Ok so I am still working on Time Trip but this idea popped into my head, and I can't help it I decided to listen. Hopefully since I am on vacation from work I will be able to get the next chapter of this and the other story up by Saturday. This will be another time travel because I just can't help myself I love history. I hope everyone will like it and please I live for reviews, they keep to creative juices flowing. : ) **


	2. A New Mission

**A/N: Ok, so I find it hard to realize how long it has been since I have actually sat down and wrote anything. Life is funny like that, so much has happened to keep me busy that I almost forgot something that gave me pure joy. I thank those who kept reading my stories and hope I can keep up on them. :)**

The Professor was seated at his large desk as they made their way into his office. He appeared to be in a state of quiet contemplation, his eyes closed, his elbows resting on the desktop so that his hands formed a loose steeple in front of his mouth. Only if you knew where to look could you see the slight crease in his brow or the almost imperceptible tightening at the jaw that showed his mood was anything but peaceful.

As Rogue entered she took note of the young boy who was seated just to the Professor's right. If she had to place an age on him she would not have put him at much more then ten. He was thin, with dark brown hair and almost sickeningly pale skin. When he lifted his gazed to stare at the newcomers, Rogue couldn't stop the wave of sympathy she felt at the sadness that was written in his dull gray eyes.

This isn't going to be good, she thought as she lowered herself into one of the chairs facing the opposite side of Xavier's desk. Kitty took the chair next to her, with Piotr standing close behind. Only Remy chose not to make himself part of the group around the desk, opting instead to lean agianst one of the windows facing the lawn. It wasn't until they each had put on some semblence of being comfortable that the Professor finally raised his head to look at them.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you in here," he stated, trying for a warm tone of voice. His inquiry was met with a few brisk nods of assent.

"You all have noticed my young friend here," he indicated the boy, "His name is Paul Sterling and he lives with his older sister Nadia. From what Paul has told me his sister was kidnapped three days ago."

"That's horrible," Kitty cried, "But Professor why does that bring him here? Shouldn't the police be called?"

"Unfortunately, Kitty, I am afriad the police would be of little help in this situation," the Professor continued, "You see Nadia Sterling was a scientist who specialzed in traceing a persons genenology through DNA. Her area of expertise was in the study of mutant DNA, seeing if the presence of the X-gene could be traced through a particular bloodline."

"She made a breakthrough," Paul said quietly, his voice heavy with a weariness beyond his young years, "She siad she was able to pinpoint the exact ancestor of a person with mutant abilities that had a specific gene that would later develope into the X-gene."

"But what good would that do somebody?" Rogue asked "Ah mean its not like ya go back and stop somebody's great-great grandaddy from havin a gene."

The Professor raised one eyebrow and looked at Rogue. Somewhere, something in Rogue's body turned cold as her next sentence came out, "Can ya?"

"That Rogue, I'm afriad, is exactly what are kidnappers plan to do. In fact the kidnappers themselves are not unfamiliar to you. We believe this opporation is being headed by Mystic and the Brotherhood. It can only be assumed that they have a target that they needed Ms. Sterling's help to pinpoint. While this alone is not enough to be of concern we have reason to believe that they have actually used this knowledge to travel back to a point in history in an attempt to prevent the mutation of the gene in a line, in short to alter a person's history. This is very serious, not only for the person but we do not know what ramifictions this will cause to the world we know."

Remy had been listening quietly though the Professor's narrative, but decided now was the best time to pose the question they all had to be thinking.

"Professor, no disrepect t' da research, but how would dat even be possible?"

"A valid question Mr. LeBeau. We believe Mystic was able to get her hands on some incomplete research that are student Forge was working on. The research was incomplete but we feel it was enough that in the hands of an equally intellgent person could have been completed to a degree to allow this to be possible."

"Like, what are we going to do to stop them?" Kitty asked, her hand reaching up to hold on to Piotr's on her shoulder.

"Paul's sister was able to sneak him some of the notes she made before she was taken. After looking over them I have choosen you four to travel back to the point of time that we feel was indictaed and stop this plan. I have already spoken to Forge and he believes he has prefected his own devices to send you."

There was silence as the four mutants looked from one to the other. Kitty's eyes were just as wide and incredulous as Rogue's. Piotr's muscle clenched and Remy uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"And just where and what time do y' exactly intend to be sending us?"

"From what we can desipher of the notes, a town called Liberty City, TX. May 1883.

An ice cold fear gripped Rogue as the Professor said the date. _1885. The hot wind and swirling dust. Two men, pistols at the ready. A shot. A man falling. "Chere..."_

Her eyes snapped wide, "Your sending us to the Old West?"

Xavier nodded, "Yes Rogue. I am afraid so."

Her eyes wipped to look at Kitty, who was sitting in shock her mouth hanging wide. Seeing no help in that direction she directed her gazed to Remy, hoping to see him either shocked or defiant to this plan. She was surprised to find niether. In fact his eyes had taken on a excited glow and a smirk played around the corners of his lips.

Piotr was the next to pose a question. "Professor, forgive me but I know little about the history of this country, but will not it be odd for us to just appear?"

"A valid question, Piotr. This time period actually helps us in that respect of the mission. You see western cattle towns as this one appeared to be was a place of constant comings and goings. New people would have been heading further west or looking for new places to settle down outside of the more established eastern coast. I believe new vistors coming into the area or passing through would be noticed but not taken as anything out of the ordinary. We have no idea from MS. Sterlings notes who the invidual is we are looking for only that her research had lead her to an individual in this town around this date."

"Like, why send us though?" Kitty found her voice.

"Ya, why not one of the senior member, like Logan or Storm?" Rogue tried to keep the rising sense of panic from her voice.

"While I would have been more comfortable with that option I have chosen you for the subtly of your powers. Also we do not know the true extent of Logan's age or history other then it appears to be of some legnth. It is safer to not send him back to an era he may very well have been alive in."

"Subtle?" Rogue spat, "Pete over here turns inta a giant man made of metal and Swamp Rat over there blows stuff up. May ah ask how that is exactly subtle?"

"It is more Kitty and your own power Rogue that I hint to. Both of your powers if used stratigically can carefully can go unoticed. While it is true that Mr. Lebeau's and Mr. Rasputin's power are of a more obvious nature they have other qualities that will serve well for this mission."

"Like, what do you mean Professor?"

Remy lifted himself off from the wall and walked toward the desk. "I think I can answer dat, Chaton. Y' see da wild west was not exactlly know for bein' friendly t' femmes. Dere will be some places dat Pete and moi can go dat y' can't. Also size b' a very important thing. Not many men want t' mess with a homme Petes size, armed or not. He won't need powers t' intimidate."

Kitty nodded, "And you?"

"Chaton, de west was full of gamblers, womanizer and outlaws," he smirked, "De way I see it, Remy almost overqualified for dis."

Kitty laughed, she glanced up at Piotr and they signaled their agreement. Rogue could see they had made up their minds to proceed. Gambit she knew was already decided as well, leaving her the only hold out.

"But Professor..." Rogue began to voice another protest when she caught Paul looking at her. He sad, weary eyes seemed to bore into her. The one person in his life was missing and he needed her help getting them back. She turned towards the others to see all sttention focused on her. She knew she was beat. "When do we leave?" she finished.

"I give you an hour to prepare, then come and join me in Forge's lab downstairs."

Kitty and Rogue rose from there chairs and started towards the door. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Gambit studying her, one eyebrow raised." _It was only a dream."_she reminded herself internally. "_It will all be fine."_

"Dont' worry Rogue," Kitty bounced along beside her, "We'll get this mission done in no time."

"Yeah we will, Kit, ah ain't worried about that." Turning at the bottom of the stairs she watched as Remy disappeared into the Rec Room.

"_Ah'm just afraid of at what cost."_ she thought as she began making her way up the steps.

**A/N: Wow that was fun to write after so long. I hope every chapter will flow as easily, but you never know. Next a little trip to Forge's lab. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. To the Lab

Rogue wasn't quite sure what she should go about preparing as she moved about her room. She wasn't even sure how to prepare for a mission like this. Seriously, time travel? Up until about thirty minutes ago this was an idea regulated to the books in the library. She doubted they made a book "What to Pack on Your Jaunt Through History."

Rogue moved over to her desk, making a neat pile of some of her homework papers. She didn't even know how time would move in the present while she was gone. The Professor had probably already alerted Storm and Logan to what was going on so that if any situation arose they could cover, but that didn't make her feel any better.

It had to be a coincidence that she had that dream last night, she assured herself, the product of an overactive imagination after a themed movie. Nothing was going to go wrong. Even if it did, Remy wouldn't be alone. Even if he drove her up a wall most of the time, she wouldn't let him get hurt if she was there to stop it. With a frustrated sigh she threw herself upon her bed, waiting for the clock to tick down the minutes until she had to meet up with the others.

When it was finally time she made her way through the empty upper hallway. The mansion was almost silent as she approached the main staircase. The flag football game had ended about fifteen minutes ago which meant everybody was probably down in the med lab getting bandaged up. Rogue could recall hear shouts of "burns", "frozen" and "multiple concussions" as she lay in her room. She wondered if the last one meant multiple people or whether Jamie alone had gotten hit.

As Rogue rounded the banister to start down the stair, she was stopped by the sound of voices floating up from below. Though they were low she could make out the gruff tones of Logan mixed with the smooth ones of Gambit. She hesitated a second, maybe she should call down to let them know she was there? Then again the tow men went out of their way usually to avoid each other she couldn't help backing up the stairs just a little so they didn't notice her.

"I don't like this," Logan growled.

"Neither do I homme, mas don't see dat Xavier givin' us much of a choice."

"Look Cajun, I don't have any doubt that the girls can handle themselves, I've trained them well. I also don't doubt that Kitty is going to have that boyfriend of hers watching her back. While Rogue is good I don't want her facing this on her own."

"Y' want me t' watch her back, can' say dat idea doesn't have appeal t' it."

Rogue clenched her fists at her side, fighting the urge to march down and punch him. Logan let out a fierce growl.

"I don't have any problem making sure you don't make this trip bub."

"Desole, Logan. Can' help it if I have a little fun."

"Cajun, I don't like you anymore then you like me, but I don't see as I have much choice but to ask you to just watch out for her. For once I'm trusting you to make sure she gets back here safe."

Rogue couldn't help but feel grateful. She had never had anybody that came close to being a real father to her except Logan. To know he wanted her safe, even at the cost of asking a man he wanted to slice to little pieces with his claws, touched her. Gambit seemed to realize what that request took for Logan too. She couldn't help herself from leaning a little farther over to catch his words.

"I'll watch her." Gambit's reply was low, his voice losing all its mocking and lighthearted tones. "I have n' intention, what ever happens, of comin' home without her."

Footsteps began to walk together towards the elevator to the lower floor when she heard his voice once again, "Would have done it even if y' hadn't asked."

Rogue waited for the sound of the elevator doors closing before she preceded to make her way down the stairs. She didn't know how to feel about what Gambit had said. Her mind drifted back to their brief escapade in New Orleans when he had said something similar. "_Y' got people watchin' over y'" _Shaking her head, she pushed the thought aside. She need to stay focused on the mission. There would be plenty of time later to figure out the Cajun.

The others were already gathered in the workshop as she entered. Every available space in the room was crammed with all kinds of electronic bits and pieces. Wires stuck out of random piles and power adapters were filled to capacity at every outlet. The only clear space was a workbench at the far corner of the room where a young man stood.

"Hey the gang is all here," Forge smiled as he caught sight of her, his teeth a perfect row of white against his tan skin.

"Couldn't miss out on all the excitement," she grinned back.

"We're almost ready if you just want to join the others over there," he made a gestures with his had to the left. Rogue turned and saw Gambit, Piotr and Kitty all standing on a large silver pad on the floor. It didn't look like exactly like a time machine to her, it actually reminded her more of the "_beam me up" _thing from Star Trek. Logan was across from it, talking with the Professor, as she took a spot between Gambit and Kitty.

"It is not as expected?" asked Piotr, as he watched her inspect the pad under her feet.

"Ta be honest, Pete, ah didn't know what ta expect."

"It's ok," Kitty said, "He thought it would be cooler too. He has been watching too many movies."

Piotr blushed as Gambit called over to Forge, "Hey, not t' be in a rush, but are we going t' get dis thing movin' or what."

"No problem was just making a few last minute adjustments."

The Professor cleared his throat to catch their attention. "We have narrowed down the most likely time as being within the second week of the month. We believe the target will be in the town sometime during that time. We are hoping to not have you be there any longer then you have to be. Remember that the key is to not do anything to stand out too much from the regular population of the town. Also be careful of any large actions you might try to take, we do not know how they will affect the present day." He saw Forge giving him a nod to indicate all was ready.

"Ok I have two things here for the ladies and two things for the men," Forge said as he brought over some small items from the workbench. He placed two pocket watches in Gambit and Poitr's outstretched hands. To Kitty he gave a small golden locket and Rogue a emerald broach on a choker. "I tried to match the personalities of the you girls the best I could. These are communication devices, with them you should be able to report any findings to us here. They are also triggers to the pad you're standing on. Once activated they will bring you home. Gambit, you'll find a compartment in yours that has special contacts for your eyes. No offense but they would no doubt freak some people out."

Rogue watched Remy wince. His eyes were sometimes a sensitive subject for him.

"Like, speaking of which," Kitty leaped forward to change the subject, "What about our clothes? You don't think we won't stand out like sore thumbs dressed like this?" to make her point she gestured toward her jeans and Rogue's mini skirt with leggings.

"Oh I took care of that," Forge beamed, "I've been able to program the machine to manipulate clothing as it sends you into something more appropriate. It can only affect clothes not things that are genetic specific, like Gambit's eyes, Rogue's hair or your powers."

"If dat is all, do y' mind if we get dis t'ing movin den?"

"Sure, no problem,"Forge looked over towards the Professor, who gave a brief nod of his head. With that acknowledgment, Forge began to flip switches on a board by his desk. When a slow hum started, Rogue looked up to see two large rods she hadn't noticed before, begin to glow above their heads. Taking a large breath she tried to brace herself for what was about to happen.

She wasn't prepared to hear a large clunk, followed by the ceasing of the humming and glowing. Everyone looked to each other then back at Forge.

"Nothing happened," Kitty exclaimed.

"I might need to make some adjustments, maiden voyage and all."

"Ya mean ya haven't even tested this thing yet?"

Forge looked sheepish, "Not enough time, I know it will work I might just need to switch some wires."

Gambit smirked, "Maybe it just needs a swift kick."

As a joke he jumped up and down on the pad. His feet had barely landed when they heard another loud clunk, all tough this time the next sound after it was a high pitched whine. It started soft then gradually grew louder, causing them to cover their ears.

"Oh man," Forge yelled, glancing towards the rods, "Everybody, quick get off the pad."

He tried gesturing wildly, but the group on the pad couldn't hear him. Rogue finally looked up to see the rods glowing a brighter blue color then before. She saw Logan start to step forward, motioning to Gambit on her right. From the corner of her eye, Piotr was wrapping his arms protectively around Kitty Rogue tried to reach out to Logan but everything was all of a sudden very blurry. She would have screamed but her throat felt closed up. The last thing she felt as the world disappeared around her was the sensation of arms wrapping around her waist, then everything went dark.

**A/N: Couldn't wait for this chapter to be done, next stop The Old West :)**


	4. Uncomfortable Ways to Start a Day

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to write, been a busy couple of weeks :)**

Pain. That was the first thing that registered as Rogue's brain fought its way back to consciousness. Her head was pounding harder then after the Christmas party last year when someone had spiked the punch. At least she could feel the cushioning of her bed, a little less comfortable then usual, underneath her. Now if it would only stop moving up and down. Wait, up and down? Beds were not supposed to move up and down.

Her eyes shot open as her foggy brain tried to catch up. Looking down she found her head resting on Kitty's back as the poor girl lay sprawled face down in the dirt. Rogue lifted herself stiffly into a sitting position and looked around. Where the hell were they?

All around her was a hilly landscape with intermittent patches of dirt and tall wavy prairie grass. A few trees dotted the scene in front of her, sparsely adding brief areas of shade from the heat of the midday sun. While most of the little hills she could see over, one larger hill lay behind her blocking any visual in that direction. As far as she could tell they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

Her hazy memories finally sprung to the forefront, as she recalled the last moments in the lab. The mission, Forge's machine and the unexpected malfunction that had sent them spinning into unconsciousness. Her attetnion was drawn back to the tiny brunette next to her as Kitty began to shift and stir. Slowly, with some assistance from Rogue, Kitty was able to lift herself into a sitting position.

"Like, where are we?"

"Best guess, lost somewhere in the middle of Texas circa 18 whatever."

Kitty's stared in shock, "So it actually worked? We actually traveled trough time?"

"As far as I can figure," Rogue let out sigh.

Before she could say more they both heard a loud groan from under a nearby tree that caused Kitty to spring to her feet.

"Oh my God, Piotr." She started to run but only made it a handful of steps before she tripped. For the first time Rogue noticed the absence of her normal jeans and pink sweater. Instead she now wore a long dusty pink gown, complete with high neckline and bustle. Rogue tried to stiffle a giggle as Kitty picked herself up, smacking dust from her skirt, then akwardly trying to lift it to make her way through the wavy grass to her boyfriend. In a huff she called over her shoulder, "Instead of laughing maybe you should locate our other wayward companion."

Rogue's giggles subsided as she let out a frustrated breath. "Why do ah have ta track down the Cajun?" she called as she got up. Not seeing him immediately in the vacinity she cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Hey Swamp Rat."

Waiting she heard a muffled "Merdi" coming from a indentation in the prarie grass a little ways in front of her. It took a few moments and a few more curses before a hand appeared, waving in her general direction.

"Ah found him," she called to Kitty, who now had a dizzy looking Russian hanging on her tiny frame as she walked back towards Rogue. Rogue was about to head over to help when Kitty happened to look up and really got her first good look at Rogue. She froze in her tracks, causing Piotr to stumble forward a little, and her mouth gapped open.

"Rogue, like, wow," was all she managed to sputter.

"What's got into ya?" Rogue asked, feeling uncomfortable now that Piotr seemed to have gotten a similar look on his face, "Ya hit your heads or something?"

"Rogue," Kitty began a little hesitantly, "did you, like, happen to notice what your wearing?"

Rogue gave a start, she actually hadn't thought to check. She knew Kitty's clothes had changed, her hair too now was swept up with little curls falling around her face. Piotr too now wore a long pair of pants, a tan vest over a white linen shirt and a set of sturdy cowboy boots. She honestly thought her outfit must have been similar to Kitty's because she vaguly remembered hearing fabric rustle as she stood. With trepidation she turned her gazed slowly downward, and instantly made a promise to kill Forge.

Gone were her normal all covering goth clothes, and in there place was an outfit that would have made any painted lady proud. She wore a tight emerald green corset covered in black lace, leaving her long pale arms exposed to the elements. The skirt while full, fell only to the middle of her thigh. It was black with a few green ribbions hidden amongst the tiered ruffles, a green underskirt peeked out from beneath. She also wore gartered stocking and tall high buttoned boots. It seemed the only thing protecting people from her poisionious skin was a dainty pair of black lace gloves on her hands. She was still reeling when a slow clap and whistle came from behind her.

"I must say Chere, dat is now m' new favorite oufit."

"Ah don't c..." Rogue spat out as she spun around, but whatever retort she might have had died on her lips. Her throat constricted and she suddenly found it hard to catch her breath.

Gambit had made his way over to them, his long black leather duster still rippling from his movement. He had a white shirt underneath, whose opening stopped just a few inches below his collar bone. It was the only contrast between his coat and pants. As he regard Rogue's reaction flashed a trademark grin before sardonically reaching up to tip the brim of his planters hat to her. Even though she could see no ivory pistols poking from beneath the duster, everything about him seemed to scream wild and dnagerous. Rogue could feel the fear creeping up her back, _he looked just like..._

"I will take de stunned silence as confirmation dat de wild west look agrees with Remy, heh?"

His smuggness was enough to push Rogue's apprehenion momentarily to the side, "Get over yourself, Cajun."

"I see somethin' I'd rather be all over."

Remy had never seen so much of her bare skin. It was like a smooth porcelin, unblemished from time spent out of the sun. The emerald of the dress made her eyes pop against the pale skin of her face, which also brought out the crimson blush of her lips. Her hair was swept back into an intricate knot of cascading ringlets, leaving only the white streak to fall across her forehead. It was also impossible to overlook that outfit. If Forge were here he might have just kissed the man. It accentuated all the best parts in all the best ways.

"Knock, it off," Rogue snapped after his staring began to make her slightly self-consious, "Remember mah skin will still put ya in a coma so don't get any bright ideas. Ah'd hate ta have to explain that some old time sheriff if they lock meh up for trying to kill ya."

"I don't think you have to worry to much about that, Rogue," Kitty said gesturing with her head towards Gambit.

Following the direction of her gaze, Rogue caught the shine of something on his duster. For a second she had to squint to try and make out what reflective object was. When Gambit shifted slightly so the sun no longer hit it, Rogue could clearly see the star shaped metal badge.

"Ya got ta be kidding me."

Glancing down Gambit broke out in a laugh, "Well would y' look at dat. Never been on dis side of de law before."

"So your the sheriff?" Kitty asked.

"Non petite, dis here says U.S. Marshall. Pretty sure dat's even better."

"Ah swear this can't get any worse," Rogue sputtered as she stared at him. As he met her gaze she was surprised for the first time to notice that his eyes were no longer red on black, but a regualar dark brown on white. He must have slipped his contacts in before joining them. "Ah be so glad when this nightmare is over. Your eyes look weird by the way, brown is not really your color."

For the first time in their whole exchange she saw his smile falter as confusion took its place. "What y' talking bout, chere, never took dem out of de case."

They all froze. Each one looking from one to the other. "Ya had ta of. Ah'm looking at ya eyes and they are as brown as Kitty's hair." Remy looked to Kitty who was now nodding her head in agreement. Piotr though clearly confused, also backed up the two girls.

Taking one glove off his hand, Remy fished around in his pocket to find the watch. "Tellin' y' I never opened dis case." When he found it, he popped the back of the watch. Inside lay two perfect glass contacts, reflecting a blue tinted iris.

"That is impossible," said Rogue as she walked over to take the case Gambit was holding outstreched to her. She was so focused on the watch that she did not see the rock on the ground in front of her. Before she could correct herself, she began to pitch forward. She braced herself for the impact with the ground, but Gambit was quicker as her reached out his bare hand to catch her.

For once terrifying second they all seemed suspendend in time as everyone prepared for consequences of skin to skin contact. Remy readied himself for the painful drain, as his powers and memories would flood from him into a frighted Rogue. For one brief heartbreaking second he could feel the softness of her skin as his hand wrapped around her upper arm. His eyes closed, and hers were shut tight.

Kitty let out a surprised sqeak, and both there eyes flew open. They both stared at his much larger tan hand laid bare against her ivory skin. Four sets of eyes and four mouths gapped, as for the first time since Rogue's powers manifested, nothing happend.

**A/N: So glad to be getting back into this. Next chapter a little bit of hysterics. Reviews are always loved :)**


End file.
